


Better in Person

by setsumiyakami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Skype calls, kageyama goes over seas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsumiyakami/pseuds/setsumiyakami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama gets scouted to go play volleyball over seas and the rest of the team accepts it, except for Hinata. The two Skype call every week but sometimes seeing each other through their computer screens just isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better in Person

Kageyama had moved to America. Hinata knew this and reminded himself everyday of it. A scout had come up to their team to talk to Kageyama one day about being able to play volleyball overseas but what the team didn’t expect was for both Kageyama and his family to agree. A month later and the Karasuno first year setter was no longer in Japan. Before leaving he left everyone with his Skype so they could at least keep in contact. The rest of the team accepted the fact that he had gone and they all agreed that it was probably the best thing for him, but Hinata thought differently. He tried to tell himself that it was good for Kageyama to get scouted to go overseas, that they could still talk, that it wasn’t permanent, right? Once in a while he would find himself bouncing up from laying on his bed and thinking that he could always go over to Kageyama’s house to practice, only to be reminded that the raven haired boy wouldn’t be there even if he did go. The only thing that put Hinata’s overactive volleyball mind at ease was when he got to Skype call Kageyama once a week. It had become a regular thing for the two of them. Hinata would tell him all about the team and what had happened, while Kageyama wore an emotion he had never seen on him. Then Kageyama would talk in English only to have Hinata laugh at his pronunciation. 

It wasn’t until after the first Skype call that Hinata noticed that he maybe thought about the setter, his setter, with feelings stronger than being just partners or friends. When he and Kageyama said goodbye and the laptop screen returned to the Skype main page then an empty feeling took over Hinata’s chest. The only other time he had felt it was when watching him leave at the airport. After that first Skype call, Hinata didn’t sleep. The feeling didn’t go away; instead it was joined with what felt like butterflies flapping their wings around his chest and stomach. A slight blush warmed his cheeks as he stared at his computer which had gone black now showing it was on sleep mode. He didn’t want to end that call with Kageyama, he didn’t want to stop talking, and he didn’t want Kageyama to leave.

 

Hinata had lost count of how many times they had called each other and talked throughout one of their nights, seeing as how they were in different time zones now. Tonight was no different. Hinata was going on about the practice match with Nekoma and how he even spiked a quick with Suga tossing to him. He even mentioned how a girl had actually confessed to Tanaka, who managed to get a firm scolding from Daichi that day due to being too distracted during practice because of a girl. Kageyama laughed at every one of Hinata’s stories. Hinata stopped talking and realized that they hadn’t talked about the others week yet.

“Hey, what have you done the past week over in America?” Hinata watched the others face turn to shock and then away from the camera, almost like he was looking at someone off screen.

“Same volleyball routines and drills that we’ve been doing for the past few weeks, like I tell you every time you ask. We had a tournament as well.” Kageyama looked back into the camera after talking, one of his hands finding the back of his head and ruffling the hair there. 

“EH?! A tournament? Did your team do well then? Did you get a trophy?” Hinata was practically yelling into the small laptop microphone.

“Be quiet dumbass, isn’t it night there? Don’t wake up your family.” Kageyama looked away from the camera again as he talked, “We placed in the top three and the trophy is back at the school on display.” That was Kageyama’s answer, nothing else, and said in a very monotone voice.

“Are you okay Kageyama? You’re acting kinda weird.” Hinata crooked his head to the side and leaned forwards into the laptop’s camera.

Kageyama looked back into the camera on his end and sighed. Something that he almost never did and something like warning bells went off in Hinata’s head.

“Yeah, just tired from practice, um, I’m going to go to bed early so…” Kageyama leaned forwards and looked down. Hinata could tell he was going to end the call.

“Wait!” Hinata had actually yelled that time and the sounds of a bed squeaking came from the next room then it was quiet again but it worked. Kageyama stopped whatever he was about to do and stared through the screen at Hinata.

“What, idiot? Be quieter.”

Hinata fidgeted suddenly feeling shy towards what he was about to ask.

“Next week…next week is my birthday so, I was wondering if we could Skype on that day.” Hinata finished talking and waited for a reply from the blank faced Kageyama.

“Of course I’ll talk to you then, it is your birthday. I’ll be on at 6pm your time.” Kageyama was about to say more when voices could be heard coming from his side and he looked away once more. “I need to go now Hinata, so talk to you later.”

“Bye” Hinata wasn’t even sure if the other had heard him say it or if the conversation ended too quickly because one second he was looking and talking to the boy he was pretty sure he had a crush on and then the next he was gone.

Hinata looked towards his calendar and made a little blue star on June 21st. One week. He just needed to get through one more week until he had his regular Skype call with Kageyama. Of course he could call him anytime, but they always made more time to talk on these days they planned. Therefore, the countdown till the next call began for Hinata Shouyou. 

 

One week had passed and it felt like an eternity. At school all of his teammates had brought presents for him and snacks. Before practice they had planned a surprise party for Hinata, who was overly happy about it but he just wanted to be at home talking to Kageyama. Right after practice the orange haired boy grabbed his bike and rode as fast as he could all the way home, the presents jiggling around in his bag as he rode. Once at home, his parents said they were to go to his grandparents to celebrate but Hinata faked an upset stomach to get out of it. After his second time running to the bathroom and thanks to his improved acting skills, his parents agreed it was okay for him to stay at home if he was okay with it. Hinata agreed and so his parents plus Natsu left for the night. Now, he could talk to Kageyama as loud as he wanted too. 

He was watching the clock on the bottom of the screen count the time while he waited for Kageyama. It was 5:56pm, four minutes till the time he said and still the little green dot next to his name to say he was on wasn’t there.

‘There’s still four minutes, maybe something happened and he got held up.’ Hinata thought to him self as the time counted down.

Eventually the clock showed it was 6:02pm. Two minutes pass the agreed upon time. He continued to sit in front of his desk, eyes glued to the screen waiting for that gray dot to turn green or the screen to change to say that he was getting a video call but neither happened. The longer he waited the more Hinata felt his heart sink. His stomach grumbled while he was sitting there and he realized that he hadn’t eaten anything except the cupcakes the team had brought in.

Deciding that there was time to get food, Hinata ran to the kitchen and grabbed the plate of food his mom left for him, heating it up then running back to his room in case he missed anything. The clock on the bottom of the screen read 5:35pm and still there was no green dot and no calls. Hinata felt disappointment setting in. Maybe he didn’t mean as much to Kageyama as what Kageyama meant to him. He left the computer on his desk and moved to his bed turning the TV onto a channel playing an older movie he only seen when he was younger. Hinata watched the movie while eating. Once in a while he would catch himself tapping the computer to wake it up to see if there were any notifications but every time there was nothing. He finished his food and set the plate on the floor making a mental note to put it in the sink later when a loud knocking came from the front door.

Hinata jumped at the noise. No one was expected to be coming over tonight and his parents each had a key so it couldn’t be them. Nervously, he got up and peered out the window that looked upon his front yard. A taxi was pulling out of his driveway and another round of knocking sounded. Hinata grabbed the phone then walked to the front door; the knocking was louder than ever when he was standing in front of it.

“Who is it?” He sounded dumb, he knew he did. His voice was quavering and if it was a robber then they would break in thinking it was only a little kid inside. Hinata gripped the phone harder.

A muffled reply came from the other side of the door seconds later.  
“It’s me, dumbass. Who else would come to your house all the way out here at night?” 

Hinata couldn’t believe it. He dropped the phone and threw open the large front door. There on the other side wearing shorts and a large sweater, despite it being summer, was the boy he thought had forgotten him. The one who occupied most of his daily thoughts, the one who Hinata now was pretty sure he was in love with. Kageyama Tobio.

“Ka-Kageyama” Hinata stood still. He didn’t even breathe as he looked over the boy standing in front of him who was supposed to be over seas.

“Going to let me in?” Kageyama smiled knowing that his unannounced presence was probably a huge shock to the ginger.

As soon as Kageyama spoke it was like the spell on Hinata broke. The smaller boy leapt forwards and latched his arms around the others neck. Kageyama followed and snaked his arms around to Hinata’s back.

“Why are you here?” Hinata’s voice was muffled by Kageyama’s chest and sweater as he spoke.

“It’s your birthday, dumbass. I wanted to surprise you by being here in person but there was traffic so I’m a bit late.” Kageyama spoke and squeezed Hinata’s back tighter at the same time.

Hinata pushed back away from the others chest then looked up so their eyes met. Slowly he pulled Kageyama’s head down while standing on his tip toes and then he kissed him. He had almost forgotten just how tall Kageyama was and how warm the other boy was even when he was giving the ginger one of his glares. Hinata then realized that it was only him kissing. That Kageyama wasn’t reacting at all. Just as he was about to pull away and apologize he felt the arms wrapped around his back tighten and pull him even closer, deepening the kiss. Kageyama’s mouth started to move along with Hinata’s and soon enough they both had to pull apart, breathing hard as they tried to catch their breath.

A car drove by and a honk echoed around the street. Both boys then realized that they hadn’t closed the door or moved father into the house at all. Blushing even harder, they moved so they were in the entrance way to Hinata’s house with the door finally closed. The silence settled in around them.

“I think I like you.” Hinata looked to the side as he spoke.

“Think?”

Hinata looked up so they were once again looking into each others eyes. He could feel a blush covering his face from ear to ear but he couldn’t help it.

“I actually, um, I love you, Kageyama.” Right after saying it Hinata looked away, his fingers intertwining in front of him in a tangle of nervousness. He chanced a quick glance up at the other boy’s face only to see him with a blush also swept across his face and a weird expression Hinata had never seen him have before.

Within a split second Hinata was pressed against Kageyama’s chest, warm arms wrapped around him and the others face was buried into his orange hair. Hinata wasn’t quite sure what to do so he cuddled his face into the warmth of Kageyama’s sweater and wrapped his own arms around the other as well.

“I love you too.” Kageyama said it into Hinata’s hair but it sent what seemed like a thousand bolts of electricity through Hinata. 

They embraced each other in the entrance for a few minutes, neither of them saying a word. Then Hinata felt the other lift his head and focus on something else.

“Are you home alone?”

“Yeah” Hinata nodded into the others chest.

“On your birthday?”

“Yeah, my parents and Natsu went to my grandparents’ house but I didn’t want to go.”

“Can I stay over for the night then?” Kageyama had whispered into Hinata’s ear despite being the only two in the house. Hinata laughed a little.

“Yeah”

**Author's Note:**

> So lets pretend I released this fic closer to Hinata's birthday. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks ValientRose for texting me this prompt one night when I was bored.  
> Hope everyone liked it! (^.^)


End file.
